


恶之花

by Katealter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 夜露 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 身体上的疼痛可以痊愈，但是心一旦变得四分五裂，就再也回不到原来的样子了。





	恶之花

身体好痛。

夜露躺在地上，双眼空洞而迷茫。从头皮到指尖，从指尖到脚趾，没有一个地方不传递着痛楚。室内一片狼藉——倒下的置物架，破碎的碗筷，以及拖曳在地毯上很长的血迹一直蜿蜒到布料掩盖的双腿之下。

室外还有人说话的声音传了进来。

“真是很愉快的体验，仿佛玩坏了一个连哭泣都不会只会发抖的人偶一般。”

“哪里哪里，老爷您喜欢就好……您真是太大方了，下次……”收拢在一起的金属货币发出声响，说话的人还在絮絮叨叨。但是夜露已经什么都听不清了。

好痛，痛到指尖都已经有些发麻。很热很热的东西从体内流了出来，但是根本没有力气去碰触。室内除了血的味道，充斥了另一种令人恶心的石楠花的气息，那是属于男人的，客人的气味。

想吐，但一晚上没有进食的胃除了不断上涌的酸水什么也没有。眼泪一点一滴流了出来，但是完全没有力气去擦拭，就这样任由它随意流淌，顺着面颊滑落到耳畔，渐渐的变得冰凉一片。

“真是没用呢，露儿。”与自己有着相同面孔的少女出现了她的面前。冰蓝色的眼睛里充斥着嘲讽，少女弯下腰坐在了她的身边。

“因为你没有用所以才会伤成这样啊，”少女叹息着将她被汗水打湿的头发撩起，以一种嘲弄的眼神微笑着看着她，“你想要伤害你的人死吗？露儿。”

“……”就算杀了对方，也不可能离开这个地方。那又有什么意义？夜露不回答，只是默默的流着眼泪。

少女看着她的沉默的样子，皱了皱眉头。“也对，不离开这里的话，就算那个人被杀了，你也很快会有新的客人，很快又会变成同样的模样。那，我们离开这里如何？”

自从被养父母卖到了妓院受尽了屈辱之后，夜露曾经多次想要自杀。每次被发现都会被老板以更残酷的方式惩罚。绝望和愤怒在弱小的身躯里滋长，但孱弱的双翼无法飞起的鸟又怎么能脱离桎梏？入夜降临是地狱，而白昼的来到却是另一种折磨的开始，客人留下的伤痛像野兽一般疯狂的撕扯着她年轻的身躯。没有朋友，没有家人，眼底是一片沉沉的黑色。但是不知从何时开始，只身一人的夜露多了一个朋友，就是眼前这个长得和自己一模一样的少女，少女让她叫自己小夜。

“露儿，我喜欢你，但是如果你死了的话我也会死，”小夜把她的长发和夜露的长发缠绕在了彼此的手指之上，“所以你要好好活着，知道吗？”

小夜的出现改变了她绝望看不到尽头的生活。

“这样好了，今晚我们一起逃吧，离开这里，”无法动弹的夜露看着小夜认真的神色，“老板知道你受伤这么严重是不会让你再见客人的，今晚我就背你离开这里。我知道妓院的偏门晚上是开着的，我们可以乘着夜色溜走。”

…… ……  
以少女的身体支撑起另一个少女到底还是十分勉强的。入夜时分，她们艰难的走到了通往自由的偏门附近，然而看守的男人却发现了她们。男人张开口准备大声叫喊，小夜的速度却比预想的更快。她从腰带夹层里掏出了白天打碎的器物所遗落的瓷坯刺入了男人的咽喉。顿时，倒下的男人血如泉涌。鲜血淋了夜露一脸，她被吓得手脚冰凉已经不知所措了。

“露儿你记住了，想要自由就只能清除一切妨碍你的人，无论他是谁。”带着别人血腥味道的双唇在夜露的耳畔轻轻的说着。

“杀过了人，即便是我做的你也是帮凶，所以从此以后我们都是杀人犯哟。”

…… ……

夜露很美，笑容虽然清冷，却很艳丽——有别于少女时代的纤细，成长起来的夜露，就像一朵盛开在漆夜之中的彼岸花。而与她朝夕相伴与她一模一样的小夜，眉目之间更多了一层戾气。

“我的总督大人，如果你现在不杀人马上就会被人杀。蝼蚁就是蝼蚁，尤其是这些伤害过你的多玛人，永远都不要让他们以为自己可以有未来。”每每到了要处决人犯的时候，小夜总是从背后抱住了夜露，握着她的手扣动了扳机。

“不要对无用的东西存有怜悯的心情。”

谁也看不见小夜，谁也不知道夜露有这样一个朋友。只要她需要，小夜就会立马出现在她的身边。只要她有一丁点犹豫不决，小夜都会帮助她解决。外表冷酷而残忍的女总督的秘密，无人知晓。也永远不可能有人知道了吧？

但是除了那一场意外……

塌陷的建筑之下，小夜紧紧的拥抱了她之后就用力把她推了出去。

“对不起，露儿，也许这是我最后能为你做的一件事了，不能再守护你了哦，露儿。”

“你是谁？”

“我就是你呀，另一个你……充满了血污与复仇之心的女人。但是我爱你，比谁都爱着你。”

*** ***  
镜子落在了地上，碎了。

没有朋友，也没有人正眼相待过。没有爱也没有希望，填充在胸膛里的只有自我毁灭。

蜷缩起身体，夜露笑了，声嘶力竭。

如今说过最喜欢的自己的人也为了救她而彻底的消失不见了。

是谁杀了她？是我呀，是我。如果……如果没有我，就不可能会让她死掉。如果没有我就好了！

眼底除了血红一片什么也看不见了。夜露觉得自己的身体仿佛在下陷，无数刺眼粘腻的红色包裹住了她的身躯，彻彻底底的吞没了。

蓦然，一双冰凉的手遮住了她的双眼。

“呼唤我的名字，向我祈祷吧，夜露。用你的思念，憎恨和悲伤——如果认真祈祷的话，所爱之人必会归还。”

白发，蓝眼，容颜与夜露一模一样的女子温柔的笑着看着她。

“来，祈祷吧，夜露。用你的双唇呼唤妾身之真名——”


End file.
